Orgullo y Decepción
by Gissselle
Summary: Es el final de la batalla, comienza el recuento de los Daños. Draco y Pansy se daran cuenta que la mezcla del orgullo y la decpción son letales para el amor
1. Chapter 1

Decepción

-No me perdonaras ¿verdad?-dices con un amargo sabor en los labios

Ahí estaba el en el frio y oscuro despacho de la Malfoy Manior, tu ángel y tu perdición con la vista fija en la ventana. Tu en la puerta derrotada y acaba sola sin armas. El te ha dejado se casara con otra y no con cualquiera. Si no con aquella que siempre estuvo a tu sombra. Y ahora por los caminos macabros del destino ella brilla y tú te ocultas.

Ella es como tu es copia exacta. Una pregunta perversa te carcome en la mente ¿Qué duele más? Su abandono o que tú remplazo se parezca a ti. La ira y la decepción te consumen por dentro y lo escuchas hablarte…

-Esperaba más de ti-dice sin mirarte

Odias que no te mire. Tú también deseas más que tenga el valor para mirarte en este final que te vea a los ojos y que te diga la verdad.

-¿Qué esperabas exactamente?-preguntas

-Solo más-te responde aun sin mirarte

-Habla, aprovecha que te escucho, como siempre-dices cerrando la puerta

Hoy no le dejaras escapatoria tiene que hablar. Hoy al menos por última vez tiene que darte la cara. Sabes que él no pensó que actuarias así. Pero que esperaba tenias miedo. Podrías haber muerto. Quisiste entregar a Potter ¿y qué? Ahora él se va a dar sus toques de santo. Por Merlín si él lo odiaba tanto o más que tu. Los dos estaban en medio de esa basura. Los estaban en igual de condiciones pero tu orgullo resulto ser mucho mayor que el de él.

-¿No me hablaras?-Preguntas recargada en la puerta

Sigue sin responderte. No tiene el valor para mírate y decirte la verdad. El porqué de todas las mujeres del mundo la eligió a ella para ser tu remplazo. O no tiene el valor para admitir lo que ambos ya saben.

-Por lo menos contesta, ¿Qué encuentras de atractivo en casarte con una copia?-sueltas tu veneno cual serpiente que siempre fuiste. Con esa saña que te caracteriza. Un golpe bajo si lo admites pero certero.

-¿Tanto es tu ego Parkinson?-dice mirándote

Lo lograste te miro, levantas tu mirada perdiéndote tal vez por última vez en sus orbes grises.

-No es solo mi ego querido es la realidad-contestas

Y logras ver su sonrisa de lado de antaño. Es su silenciosa rendición. Los dos saben que es cierto. Ustedes nacieron para ser el uno para el otro y ambos lo saben. En una utopía perfecta ustedes estarían juntos. Pero en su realidad están destinados para alguien más. Ustedes son tan orgullos y están tan decepcionados el uno del otro.

**Orgullo y Decepción mala combinación es un veneno letal para el amor.**

Se acerca a donde estas sin decir una palabra miras detenidamente sus ojos no ves orgullo ni arrogancia ves Decepción. Realmente estaba herido por tu acción lo lastimaste enserio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-te pregunta

-Por miedo-

Baja la mirada lo habías herido. Pero enserio que esperaba el de ti, no eres una mártir estilo Gryffindor. Eres Serpiente y las serpientes solo buscan su conveniencia.

-Pudimos haber sido felices-dice dándote de nuevo la espalda

-¿Pudimos? –Preguntas

-Ya no es conveniente nuestra unión-dice lentamente mientras se sienta en un enorme sillón negro frente a un escritorio, tu lo sigues con la mirada y avanzas hasta quedarte del otro lado.

-Oh vamos Ilústrame-dices sentándote en el borde del escritorio

Se carga y pone su mano en tu rodilla respirando hondo. Tú haces lo mismo porque como siempre el más mínimo roce es como una llama que enciende un fuego que no quiere extinguirse.

-Debo hacer lo que se espera de mi, levantar el prestigio de mi familia-dice apretando su mano en tu rodilla

Tú te levantas entre ofuscada y decepcionada, porque el siempre termina haciendo lo que los demás esperan de él. Claro como siempre si debía prescindir de algo eras tú. Tú ya no le convenías porque mostraste tu lado oscuro ante el mundo.

-Y como siempre haces lo que los demás esperan y yo no cuento-dijiste

-Tú no entiendes -decía

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios no entiendo?-Preguntas

Te alejas cuando él intenta tocarte, cierras los ojos dándole la espalda.

-Es por mi familia necesitan volver a ser lo que fueron-

-¿y yo?-dices tratando de controlarte -¿Qué papel juego?-

El se queda en silencio pero es típico de él. Para el tú eras lo último en su lista de prioridades, tú eras de lo que él podía deshacerse con facilidad. Cuando para ti, el era lo principal. Tu universo personal.

Intenta darte una leve caricia en tu mejilla pero tu volteas el rosto. Un sentimiento crece por dentro. Decepción eso es lo que ocupa tu corazón. Decepción porque nunca recibiste amor. Tenias su pasión jamás hubo muestras de amor. O quizás en su mente la más grande muestra de amor será que por eso eligió la única que es tu igual.

-¿Por qué ella?-preguntas

-Porque me recuerda a ti-dice tomando tu rostro

-Que te aproveche tu copia-dices alejándote de el

Sales de ahí dando un gran portazo antes de salir. Sentías tantas cosas, dolor, ira, coraje todo sentimiento conocido y desconocido cobijado por la decepción. Tu fallaste pero también el fallo.

-Pansy ¿te vas?-Escuchas la voz de Narcisa Malfoy

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-contestas

-Pero-decía

Cuando salió y te miro siguió su mirada hacia su madre y ella comprendió todo.

-Draco hijo, no lo hagas-decía

-Tranquila Señora Malfoy es algo que debía pasar-dijiste saliendo de la habitación

Pero antes de irte alcánzate oír.

-Hijo cometes un Error-

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Orgullo

Hoy es el gran día y te despertaste muy temprano habías dejado en tu mesa de noche un vestido Verde esmeralda con delicado escote no mostraba demás pero incitaba a la imaginación te mirabas en el espejo mientras te arreglabas y escuchabas unos pasos acercarse.

-Hija no tiene sentido ¿porque vas?-pregunta tu madre, mirándote a través de tu reflejo en el espejo.

Te miras por última vez dándote unos pequeños retoques. Estas simplemente hermosa volteas a verla y contestas.

-Quiero que me vea cuando se case-respiras-Quiero que me recuerde hoy y siempre-dices y te volteas al espejo.

Ella te mira y dibuja en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa triste, la miras a través del espejo y sabes que sonríe porque ya no le quedan lagrimas para llorar, sonríe porque ya lloro ríos enterrando a los que ama, sonríe porque por ti a llorado mares porque nunca podrá sanar el dolor que hoy te consume por dentro. Te acercas donde ella esta y le das un abrazo con el cual quieres decirle que ella no tiene la culpa de tu sufrimiento y que nunca podrá evitarlo.

Sales ahí y te apareces en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy todo era perfecto para la ocasión, había flores por doquier rosas blancas y flores de color rosa algo cursi para tu gusto pero no puedes negar que es hermoso.

Entras a la mansión y subes las escaleras que llegan a su habitación, escuchas la voz de Lucius Malfoy, te quedas de tras de la puerta.

-Hijo ¿estás realmente seguro de lo que haces?-

-Es lo mejor-escuchas como suena seguro

-No sé qué piensas pero no lo es-escuchas la voz de Narcisa

Escuchas sus pasos y alcanzas ver sombras quieres entrar pero tu curiosidad no te lo permite deseas escuchar mas.

-Saben que es lo más conveniente-

-Pero no es lo que tú quieres-la dulce voz de Narcisa

-Ustedes saben que esto es lo mejor para todos-

-Lo mejor Draco es-decía Lucius –Que seas Feliz-

Su respuesta no te la esperabas el gran Lucius Malfoy solo deseando la felicidad de su hijo que eso si que era novedad. Ves la siluetas moverse asomas la cabeza por la puerta lo vez con vestido completamente de negro como siempre pero perfecto impecable ante tus ojos.

-Ya es tarde-decía mientras se acomodaba la corbata –Ella no es conveniente-

-Cierto-contesto Narcisa sentada en el borde de su cama –Pero la amabas o ¿no?-

Lo ves moverse y te vuelves a esconder

-No lo sé- y para ti su respuesta no te sorprende sabes muy bien que él no tiene claras las cosas o que nunca querrá admitirlas. Pero tu lado masoquista y estúpido te hizo amarlo por los dos tener la certeza por ambos.

Muy en el fondo estabas consciente de que este día tarde o temprano llegaría un amor tan débil o un amor desconocido perece con la primera falla. Aunque sabes que tu error es demostrar que tienes tu lado oscuro que no es lo que muchos conocían como estupidez ni maldad solo oscuridad.

Un error que te llevo a perder lo único que te quedaba. La vida que conociste desapareció ante tus ojos y él te abandona por demostrar que ha cambiado pero esto es lo opuesto a cambiar solo hacia lo que fuera por encajar.

-Compréndela, ella lo había perdido todo-dijo Narcisa

-Se equivoca hoy si pierdo todo-dices entrando a la habitación

Todas las miradas se posan sobre ti. Narcisa te miraba con tristeza y con destello de esperanza. Lucius te miraba con asombro nunca te creyó capaz de venir y el solo te miraba de esa forma indescifrable que tanto te molestaba.

-Déjenos solos-dice

Los dos salen pero antes de irse Narcisa te abraza en señal de apoyo. Lucius Malfoy tomo la mano de su esposa y le susurro un ven Cissy. Escuchas la puerta cerrarse y el comienza hablar.

-No debiste venir-

-¿Y perderme la boda el año?-contestas acercándote

Tratas de lucir calmada pero tu corazón decía lo contrario palpitaba una velocidad incontenible sentías como que se te saldría del pecho.

-¿Sacaste tu lado masoquista?- seguía ahí mirándote

-Puede ser-susurras a su oído y caminas hacia la ventana

Quiste voltear jurarías que él tuvo algún tipo de reacción con tu cercanía pero si te volteabas. Si te acercaras el ganaba.

-Muy linda la decoración, algo cursi y burda. Oh claro es como la novia-mencionas tratando de no mostrar interés

-Explícame, ¿Por qué viniste?-y puso su mano sobre tu hombro

Volteaste y al verte de nuevo reflejada en sus ojo grises. Estuviste a punto de rendirte y como siempre caer en la tentación.

-Solo vine a que me vieras-

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que un acto de caridad de mi parte-decías mientras caminabas hasta quedar de frente en el espejo-Para que veas a la original antes de quedarte con la copia-dices sentándote en el borde de su cama.

Su cama, tantos recuerdos están guardados en esas sabanas tu olor aun se percibe en ellas y en tu piel sigue impregnado su olor hasta el ultimo día de tu vida.

-Basta Parkinson. No voy a cambiar de opinión-dice en un tono enérgico

-Había olvidado lo cómoda que es tu cama-contestas omitiendo su cometario

Te pones en pie quedando a escasos centímetros de él, su olor y el tuyo se mezclaban como uno sus pieles se rosaban, la electricidad fluía en el aire. Pusiste su mano en su pecho escuchabas los latidos de su corazón palpitaba a la misma velocidad que el tuyo.

Te acercaste hasta por un momento tu pensaste que ibas a besarlo pero no lo hiciste te acercaste a su oído y susurraste.

-Jamás dije que iba hacerte cambiar de opinión-

Te separas quedando frente a frente no tienes conciencia de quien de los dos dio el primer paso y realmente no te importa solo sentías el sabor de sus labios ese fue que los consume por dentro. Es pasión, lujuria y quizá solo quizá amor. Te alejas porque sabes que si te quedas esto no quedara en un solo beso.

-Es hora de tu boda-dices al salir por la puerta

Te limpias el rosto porque no ibas a llorar tu orgullo te impide hacerlo. Bajas por las escaleras y escuchas sus pasos pero al llegar a la entrada estaba ella con su vestido de novia. Ese que tu no usaras.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo y viste su rostro horrorizado volteaste y lo viste a él. Sentiste un vuelco en tu corazón sabes bien que él te siguió.

-Descuida yo ya me iba-dijiste

Te quedaste parada en puerta, el de pie en las escaleras y ella extendiendo su mano.

-Vamos Draco ya es hora-

-Ya oíste, ya es hora-susurraste

El te miro y no entendiste que emoción mostro, pero sin duda el orgullo es mayor que esa emoción.

Saliste de ahí cuando la ceremonia comenzó. Porque tu orgullo no te permitió ver perder a tu gran amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Desilusión

Hacía tiempo que no tenías un momento de tranquilidad. Y hoy que la guerra ha terminado el que no debe ser nombrado al fin ha sido derrotado pero esa noticia no te llenaba de gozo. Ahora te toca tomar las riendas de tu vida.

Hubo un tiempo en que esperabas tener una vida con ella pero ¿Por qué no controlo sus demonios? ¿Por qué no de su lado oscuro en la oscuridad? Hay si tan solo lo hubiera hecho pero no lo hizo y decidiste que la única forma de recuperar lo perdido es sacrificarla aunque sea a quien más has querido.

Tienes la mirada fija en la ventana observas que las nubes negras pronostican lluvia. Estas en el despacho de tu oscura mansión. Te sientes como todo es enorme como la casa te queda enorme como la decisión que tomaste te queda grande es la más difícil de tu vida. Ni siquiera cuando sacrificaste tu vida no te sentías como ahora.

Es que ella era tu compañera fiel la que no te abandono cuando todo el mundo lo hizo. Ella que siempre estuvo contigo. Hay y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que la idea de estar juntos era lo ideal lo que todos esperaban y aunque no lo admites tu también lo esperabas. Pero ella saco su lado oscuro ese que a ti no te desagradaba mientras que estuviera oculto.

-No me perdonarás ¿verdad?- Escuchas su voz

Su voz esa que escuchaste por tantos años. La que te habías acostumbrado a oír antes de dormir y la que deseabas escuchar en cada despertar. Pero ella ya no es la mejor opción. Ella no sirve para recuperar tu posición.

-Esperaba más de ti-admites sin mirarla, no puedes mirarla porque su oscuridad mato tus ilusiones.

-¿Qué esperabas exactamente?-Te pregunta con cierto tono de desesperación  
>-Solo más-Respondes aun sin poder mirarla<br>-Habla, aprovecha que te escucho, como siempre-dices y escuchas como cierra la puerta

Respiras hondo porque sabes que su visita no será corta pero ¿Qué más podías esperar? Mantienes tu mirada fija en la ventana una parte de ti quiere voltear. Deseas mirarla pero te contienes ella te pide que la mires. Pero no debes mirarla no quieres mirarla te ha desilusionado tu decepción es muy grande. Si tan solo hubiera ocultado su oscuridad.

-Por lo menos contesta, ¿Qué encuentras de atractivo en casarte con una copia?-Pregunta voltea y le sonríes porque sabes que lo que dice es cierto. A quien has elegido es una copia que jamás podrá igualar a la original.

-Tanto es tu ego Parkinson-contestas

Ella se encoge de hombros y dice:

-No es solo mi ego querido es la realidad-

La miras y quizá sea por última vez sabes muy bien que todos poseen luz y oscuridad pero su oscuridad fue muy evidente. Su lado oscuro opaco su luz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntas

-Por miedo-

Si tuvo miedo pero tú también lo tenías. Tú eras el que estaba siendo sacrificado y el que por todos lados era juzgado y lo único que deseas es ser aceptado cambiar y tener una vida normal.

-Pudimos haber sido felices-dices dándole de nuevo la espalda

-¿Pudimos? –Pregunta

-Ya no es conveniente nuestra unión-dice lentamente mientras te sientas en un enorme sillón negro frente a un escritorio, ella te sigue con la mirada y avanzas hasta quedarte del otro lado.

-Oh vamos Ilústrame-dice sentándote en el borde del escritorio

Cierras los ojos y te recargas en la silla pones tu mano sobre su rodilla y dices:

-Debo hacer lo que se espera de mi, levantar el prestigio de mi familia-dices apretando tu mano en su rodilla

Quita tu mano de su rodilla y se levanta muy enojada del escritorio

-Y como siempre haces lo que los demás esperan y yo no cuento-dijo

-Tú no entiendes -decías

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios no entiendo?-Pregunta

Quieres acercarte. Intentas tocar su mejilla pero te lo impide.

-Es por mi familia necesitan volver a ser lo que fueron-

-¿y yo?-dice tratando de calmarse-¿Qué papel juego?-

Te das un masaje en las sienes ¿Cómo decirle que ya no formara parte de tu vida? ¿Cómo decirle el porqué la elegiste a ella? ¿Cómo decirte a ti mismo que lo que haces es lo correcto? Ella quiere explicaciones si tan solo pudieras dártelas a ti mismo. Solo te queda decirle por tan solo una vez la verdad.

-¿Por qué ella?-pregunta

-Porque me recuerda a ti-dices tomando su rostro

-Que te aproveche tu copia-dice alejándote de ti

La ves irse y quieres alcanzarla cuando ves a tu madre hablando con ella la ves depedirse la observas marcharse y tu madre te dice:

-Hijo cometes un error-

Regresas al despacho con un Lo sé quemándote en los labios.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

SOBERBIA

Hoy es el gran día y si existe una palabra para describir él porque estamos celebrando esta pantomima es simplemente Soberbia. Si soberbia disfrazada de una falsa redención ese es tu verdadero motor. Tu soberbia es tan grande que no te deja admitir el hecho que no supiste elegir.

Hoy te miras al espejo como siempre vestido completamente de negro. Pasas tu mano sobre tu cabello dándole ese toque rebelde que tanto le gustaba a ella. Te recriminas por estar pensando en ella pero es inevitable. Será imposible sacarla de tus pensamientos será tu condena y el suplicio de tu vida porque de hoy en adelante. Ella solo será un recuerdo que solo tendrás en tus sueños. Ese que solo te acompañara en las noches solitarias donde pesara su ausencia.

Pero tu decisión está tomada harás todo lo posible por redimirte. Si Claro tu soberbia te impide redimirte realmente. En tu soberbia ocultas tu cobardía y falta de agallas. Si fueras un hombre que de verdad es valiente ya hubieras acabo con este circo pero en el fondo te aterra salir de este lugar donde ya todo está planeado. Sin ningún tipo de sobresalto.

Te mirabas al espejo estabas a punto de ponerte la corbata cuando ves la figura de tu madre a través del espejo. Ella lucia hermosa pese a que su rostro mostraba tristeza.

-Mi niño-dice tratando de sonreírte

Ves con detenimiento sus pasos y tratas de sonreírle quieres que ella sienta que esto es lo correcto. Necesitas que al menos ella este contigo. Dulcemente se acerco y te ayudo acomodarte el cuello y la corbata.

-Sabes yo soñaba con el día de tu boda. Imaginaba Malfoy Manior lleno de luz y alegría recibiendo con gozo a mi sucesora-dijo mientras daba uno pasos hacia atrás –Pansy se hubiera visto hermosa con su vestido de novia-

-Madre-decías

-Cissy, deja a tu hijo en paz, No cambiara de opinión- Dijo tu padre entrando a la habitación –Acaban de llegar los Greengass, Hijo Se que es de último momento pero puedes detener esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a tu madre

Miras a tus padres. Y Recuerdas lo mucho que deseabas tener un matrimonio como el suyo. Uno donde no importara lo que dijera el mundo había amor. Ellos se amaban estaban juntos por amor. Siguen juntos por amor. Tú eres producto de un gran amor.

-Ya está decidido-Dices regresando tu mirada al espejo

Alcanzas a ver que tu madre niega con la cabeza y agacha su mirada limpiando disimuladamente sus lágrimas y como tu padre preocupado limpia su rostro y te dice:

-Hijo ¿estás realmente seguro de lo que haces?-

-Es lo mejor-Dices de una manera que ni tú mismo tengas dudas de lo que haces porque aunque no quieras dudas. Por más que quieres evitarlo tienes ganas de tomarles la palabra y mandar todo esto al carajo pero tu estúpida soberbia no dejara que admitas el más grande de tus fracasos. Tu arrogancia te aleja de la única que quizás hayas amado.

-No sé qué piensas pero no lo es-La Voz de tu madre sentenciando tu fracaso te saca de tu ensoñación

Volteas y les dices de manera enérgica pero tranquila. De la misma manera que te repites antes de dormir. Desde el momento que decidiste llevar esto acabo. Día tras día te repites eso para creértelo, para soportarlo y sobre todo para que tu soberbia te deje vivir tranquilo.

-Saben que es lo más conveniente-

-Pero no es lo que tú quieres-Las palabras de tu madre más que reconfortarte te torturan

-Ustedes saben que esto es lo mejor para todos-

-Lo mejor Draco es-decía tu padre –Que seas Feliz-

Los miraste y les sonreíste como cuando eras niño. Eran muy escasas sus demostraciones de cariño. Tu familia es por demás extraña pero que había amor y cariño sincero. Estuvieron envueltos en el lado oscuro del mundo. Decisiones incorrectas los llevaron por senderos de oscuridad y miseria donde por más que deseaban una vida digna siempre fueron mirados como si fueran escoria. Tú siempre has deseado que ellos salgan a la calle sin que se murmure a sus espaldas. Deseas que el mundo no dude que son una familia que se ama.

-Ya es tarde-dices dando los últimos toques a tu corbata –Ella no es conveniente-

-Cierto-contesto dice tu mama sentándose –Pero la amabas o ¿no?-

Amor ¿será eso lo que sientes por ella? Quizá si sientes amor o solo un extraña y a veces perturbadora obsesión. ¿Qué sientes por ella? Es algo que no sabes que te cuesta definir que te cuesta admitir hasta en eso tu soberbia no deja de intervenir. Quizá si tu soberbia te diera un descanso aceptarías su oscuridad. Porque ella te aceptaba con todo y soberbia con todo y tu falta de humanidad. Porque ella te amaba aunque tú no la supieras amar

-No lo sé- respondes

Tu madre te mira y solo con eso sabe el porqué de tus acciones suspira y dice:

-Compréndela, ella lo había perdido todo-

-Se equivoca hoy si pierdo todo-dice entrando a la habitación

No podía verse más hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido color verde, siempre le habías dicho que le sienta el color verde. Estaba ahí mirándote fijamente conteniendo su ira y tentando la tuya.

-Déjenos solos-dices

Tu padre se acerca a tu madre y la saca de la habitación, No sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a ella tú niegas con la cabeza. Y piensas ¿Por qué ninguna entiende que esto debe hacerse?

-No debiste venir-dices

-¿Y perderme la boda el año?-te contesta

Ella comienza acercarse y aunque quieres restarle importancia. De hecho te importa y mucho. Ella será importante en tu vida y pese a que no tengas claro los sentimientos que te produce, una cosa si tienes clara que esos solo los sientes con ella.

-¿Sacaste tu lado masoquista?- dices

-Puede ser-susurra a tu oído y se acerca a la ventana

La observas y aspiras su perfume que te embriaga. Ese maldito embrujo que siempre te envuelve con su sola cercanía.

-Muy linda la decoración, algo cursi y burda. Oh claro es como la novia-dice aun viendo a la ventana tú te acercas pones una mano en su hombro y dices

-Explícame, ¿Por qué viniste?-

Volteo y quedaste deslumbrado por los hermosos zafiros de sus ojos tan azules que para ti siempre tuvieron una mirada de cariño y comprensión.

-Solo vine a que me vieras-dice caminando

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que un acto de caridad de mi parte-dice en frente del espejo-Para que veas a la original antes de quedarte con la copia-y se sienta en tu cama

Tu mirada se desvió completamente hacia ella, en el único lugar donde tienes claro lo que significa para ti. Tu cama ahí donde podías demostrar esos sentimientos que ocasiona. Donde te podías dar el lujo de ser dulce. Donde simplemente la tenías.

-Basta Parkinson. No voy a cambiar de opinión-dices en un tono enérgico

-Había olvidado lo cómoda que es tu cama-contesta ignorándote por completo

Niegas con la cabeza cuando ella se levanta y pone una mano sobre tu pecho, desvías la mirada a su delicada mano y por primera vez escuchas el latido de tu corazón. Se acerca lentamente a ti y se inclina hacia tu oído y te susurra.

-Jamás dije que iba hacerte cambiar de opinión-

Quedan mirándose frente a frente y tú ya no puedes más. Tu soberbia hasta ahí pudo soportar y la besaste. No quieres más que eso ahora. Es lo que necesitas es como ese adiós que tu mente desea. Pero no puedes al besarla sabes que si bien es un demonio que es más cruel que tu. Es mujer y te ama. Y si tienes una certeza es esa que ella te ama. Un toque de humedad te regresa a la realidad. Y ves que llora.

-Es hora de tu boda-dice y se va

Te quedas estático unos segundos y la sigues. Hay si tan solo tuvieras el valor de huir con ella a un lugar donde nadie supiera de ustedes. Donde su luz pudiera volver. Si tu soberbia la dejara equivocarse. Pero un golpe de realidad te espera en las escaleras. Literalmente llego el momento de elegir.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice tu prometida. Con miedo en los ojos

-Descuida yo ya me iba-contesta y voltea hacia ti

Te quedas parado en las escaleras. Ella en la puerta y tu prometida con la mano extendida rumbo al salón.

-Vamos Draco ya es hora-dice tu prometida

-Ya oíste, ya es hora-dijo en un murmullo

La miraste por última vez tomaste la mano de quien se convertirá en tu esposa y te dispusiste a entrar en el gran salón aunque quizá por la puerta se esté marchando la única que posea tu corazón.


End file.
